Pearl Harbor Phantoms
' Pearl Harbor Phantoms' is the tenth episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary A special episode of Ghost Hunters takes the team to the site of one of America's greatest tragedies—Pearl Harbor! Joining the crew is Britt Griffith and Josh Gates from Destination Truth. Score on the Hawaii trip and cool investigation, Josh! It's the first time the team is in Hawaii, but Steve doesn't fly so he's home in Rhode Island. Off they go to investigate the Pacific Aviation Museum, which houses relics from the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. This place has lots of history- and haunts! There are two main Hangars: 37 and 79 which serve as a museum and battle ready hangar, respectively. Both were active during the attack and to date claims are of noises and men's voices at night, footsteps, music playing and a mannequin that moves overnight. People say that, "Sometimes his arm is down, or up, or holding a piece of paper," all when the building is empty. The team's tour guide actually escorted a visitor out of the building and locked the door behind her, only to review security camera footage the next day that showed her talking to someone but…no one else was on the film! Freaky. THE INVESTIGATION: Jay, Grant and Josh hit Hangar 79 first. They hear some noises and try to debunk the claims, but aren't able to confirm or deny anything. Meanwhile Britt and Tango take on the artifacts trailer. They figure out the high EMF frequencies coming off the fluorescent lights might trigger folks to think they're hearing things. In Hangar 79, Amy and Adam immediately hearing footsteps and noises. They see a bright light illuminate the entire second floor. Maybe it came from the trailer? But the guys in the trailer say there are no windows facing the hangar, which is hard to believe! Adam is STUNNED! What WAS that?! It obviously came from inside the hangar. The team quickly sets up a full spectrum camera and let's hope the light appears again. Jay and Grant return to Hangar 79 to investigate without Josh. They hear banging, screeching and the sound of someone running on the second floor hangar where Amy and Adam saw the light. Then it sounds like someone is coming in through the doors, and the noises are getting more intense. When Amy, Britt and Josh investigate Hangar 37, they try the flashlight game. But before Amy can finish the instructions, the flashlight jumps on. They ask it to turn it off, and off it goes. Whoa. Then the flashlight starts rolling across the bench. Britt moves it back and it moves again--but then it stops suddenly. Josh adds: "I don't like standing in the dark with a haunted mannequin. Who would like that?" After the events that occur during Amy and Britt's hunt, Jay and Grant return to Hangar 37 with Josh. Jay and Grant suspect that tremors might be moving the mannequin. They suggest that the museum fix a security camera on the mannequin full time to get to the bottom of the suspicions. Yet grant does see a low shadow moving in the space. Later on, Britt and Tango hear fascinating noises they hope will be documented on the video camera in Hangar 37. Also, Jason and Grant hear crazy noises they can't explain and a moving light in the same area startles Britt, Tango and Josh! HOLD EVERYTHING! At the end of the night, Steve calls the team urgently because a case came in where a child is involved and feeling extreme stress. The family is worried sick and the child is scared to death. This is the kind of case that TAPS was created to handle. So, Jason and Grant decided to leave their team and fly out of Pearl Harbor ASAP! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes